Bonfire Adventures
by Ireth Melwasul
Summary: At first it reminded him of Neverland. It was something Pan used to do. That was until he laid eyes on her and the way she was moving. Apparently country music was her turn on, and it was working its magic on him too.


_It's been a while since I last wrote some smut, please be gentle people. Also, this was written while I listened to "That's My Kind of Night" by Luke Bryan, my new jam! _

_Emma and Killian do not belong to me. Read and enjoy! _

* * *

It was just a gathering with friends. Outside a woods.

Around a bonfire.

With alcohol included.

Killian hated how music could change everything so quickly.

When Ruby had arrived with an old stereo –he learned what that was thanks to Emma– everybody's face lit up, he didn't quite understand why, music had never been important to him. Why were they all so happy about it? The answer came seconds later.

He'd been around long enough to learn some things about music, he'd been listening to it a lot since people loved to play it everywhere, and he was into what was called "rock". Nobody was surprised, except for him obviously. He also heard that music was sort of a turn on for some people, depending on the genre. Killian hadn't believed that until Ruby played country music and Emma begun to dance in the sexiest way he'd ever seen.

Again, they were around a bonfire. The firelight traced her body perfectly, making her silhouette look like some kind of mirage.

And the alcohol. Oh the alcohol… it took away all her inhibitions.

And when music started playing, everyone stood up with their beers in hand and started dancing. At first it reminded him of Neverland. It was something Pan used to do. That was until he laid eyes on her and the way she was moving. Apparently country music was her turn on, and it was working its magic on him too.

He didn't know for how long he'd been watching her, but the next time he blinked she was right there in front of him, smiling and offering her hand to help him stand up from the grass, her other hand was holding a beer. Before taking her hand, he looked at her feet and traveled his eyes upwards slowly. She was wearing her usual high-cut boots, but her long legs were bare tonight, she had a jean miniskirt on and a black tank top. It was a hot summer night, he'd been fine with her outfit, but now it didn't help him at all.

When he stood up, his eyes fixed on her face immediately. Emma was smiling at him in a mischievous way, there was some devilish spark in her eyes and gods he feared he might go insane any second now… sighing deeply as she dragged him closer to the bonfire, he couldn't help but notice the way her loose golden hair bounced as they walked, pretty much like when they…

_No. Stop it._

Then they were at it.

Emma pressed her back to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Her free hand was placed on his hip and the other one was in the air, swaying the bottle side to side. Killian was sure Emma knew what she was doing; his heart was beating so intensely she could probably feel it against her back. The way her hips pressed on his, and the sinful feeling of her ass brushing against his crotch just made him want to take her right there. Emma's feet barely moved, but his were a different story. Killian tried to put up some distance between their bodies, but she refused to grant him his wish.

"Why are you moving away? Don't like to dance?" she asked, turning around to face him. This time her arms went around his neck, her face impossibly close and her chest pressed tightly against him.

"I'm afraid I like it way too much, love" Killian said with honesty.

Emma didn't answer; she just smiled and kissed him. He knew beforehand that Emma was not in the mood for sweet and chaste, but this kiss took him by surprise. It was hungry and passionate, she didn't even wait for him to assimilate it, as soon as their lips touched, Emma delved her tongue into his mouth. She tasted him to the very core, she was bloody devouring him. It felt like an eternity, but he reacted rather quickly. His tongue caressed hers with equal passion, nipping and sucking at every bit he could kiss.

He then heard a _thud _and knew Emma had dropped the bottle. Soon enough he felt her hands tangling in his hair, messing it slowly. His own hand was tracing small circles on her back and his hook was playing with the hem of her miniskirt, he wondered how the cold metal would feel against her hot skin.

Killian needed air.

"Emma, Emma…" he called out for her, trying to avoid her searching lips "we're not alone" he warned, finally making her stop kissing him.

How much he wished they were alone she had no idea.

"That can be fixed"

His heart felt ten thousandth times heavier. Was she serious?

Emma grabbed his hand and led him away from the bonfire. People didn't even notice them leaving. His entire universe was spinning, the heat of the night plus the fire burning inside his head and body made things a little difficult to process, especially when the swan girl was the one to blame. Killian spotted a lake before them; he then looked behind his shoulder and noticed they were not that far from the rest.

"Emma..?" there was excitement in his voice, lust, fear. He didn't want to get caught, but he also loved this hidden facet of hers. This risky Emma Swan didn't exist without liquor running through her veins, and it drove him mad when it was her and not him the one acting crazy.

"Killian…" she placed her hands on his shoulders and peeled his coat off his body seductively.

He was _not _turning her down now.

When his coat hit the ground, he pulled her closer and slammed his lips down on hers, letting his passion go untamed. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and he felt her sigh as she bit back, Emma slowly pushed one of her bare legs between his own, rubbing it against his heated flesh. She then rolled her hips forward and he moved his lips to her neck, leaving marks in every surface he could bite. Emma moaned appreciatively and lowered her arms to circle his waist, running her nails down his back hard enough to leave scratches even through the fabric of his shirt.  
His hook found the hem of her miniskirt again, and this time he didn't stand on ceremonies and pulled forward, ripping the garment off. Killian stopped his ministrations to her neck and shoulders in order to look at her legs; he made a halt at the spot where her thighs met and was glad to find she was wearing black underwear. He loved black.

Emma whined when his hand traveled down the side of her waist, fingertips grazing against her soft skin, she arched forward into him and let her head fall backwards, offering him a full view of her neck. Then he yanked her thighs apart and caressed her through the thin material, making her moan and look for a way to steady herself, he felt her hands gripping at his shoulder blades. Gods she was wet, he could feel it despite the fabric.

"Killian…" it was a plea. And also some sort of command.

He used his long ago discarded coat and laid her down onto it, and wasted no time. Soon after that he's back at teasing her, his fingers pressing upward against her covered entrance. Emma supported herself on her shoulders and took her tank top off; throwing it away somewhere he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. She was wearing a matching black bra.

Killian kissed her then, never stopping his fingers from pleasuring her any second. He traveled his lips from her mouth to her neck, then to her chest and yanked her bra down –not even bothering to unclasp it. He tasted her nipples, taking his time with each of them, feeling them pebble inside his mouth. Emma tried to hold back a cry, but failed. They both stop and look to the bonfire behind them, but no one seemed to notice. Killian smirked.

"You need to keep it quiet, Swan" Emma nodded and he went back to trail kisses down her body, stopping at her crotch. He felt Emma shudder when he breathed against her entrance, he could practically feel her anticipation.

Killian flicked his wrist and pushed her knickers aside, and surged forward, parting her lips with his fingers as he licked her small bundle of nerves. Emma shuddered and he lifted his eyes to look at her face; her expression was the one of a goddess in pure ecstasy and the vision went straight down to his throbbing member. He ran his tongue up and down between her slick folds, until he finally reached her entrance and slowly dipped his tongue inside, tasting her. Fucking her with his mouth.

Emma moaned and tried to pull herself up-right with her hands, he felt her eyes on him as he tasted her. Soon enough her hands were in his hair again, pulling him up.

"My turn" she said before pulling him for a kiss, as she savored herself on his mouth, she turned them around, when the pirouette was over, Emma was straddling him.

She never broke the kiss as she unbuckled his vest, parting it enough to expose his strong chest. Her lips moved to his neck and she sucked at the sensitive skin there, branding him as hers and Killian didn't care, gods he was hers. Emma's hands went down between them then, caressing his stomach in the way and making flutter. She undid the laces of his trousers professionally, she sure had practice though. Once she got them loose, she took him in her hand and stroked his hard member, pulsing in need for her and only her.

Killian felt the ground shrinking beneath him as he watched her lowering her head, down and down until she was at the level of his cock. He took a deep breath when she shoved him inside her hot, wet mouth. She swirled her tongue around him, bobbing up and down as she repeated the motion. He clenched a fistful of his leather coat in his hand, she was driving him crazy with the slight brushes of her teeth against his skin. He felt Emma everywhere. Her hands never stopped touching his chest and stomach, her mouth was undoing him and fuck, the noises that came from her throat vibrated against him… throwing him even closer to the edge as the air was filled with her noises and his grunts.

He didn't wish to push her away, but if he was going to come, he'd do it inside her. It required all his will power to grab her by the shoulders and lift her up, especially when he'd been so close. But as soon as regret hit him, Emma straddled him and sank down on him effortlessly, he slid home with a wet sound and air was knocked out of his lungs. She so fucking wet and tight around him it was almost too much for him to bear.

It wasn't long before they had a rhythm established, he pushed his hips upwards to meet her movements and the friction was maddening. He slid in and out of her over and over again, hitting her in all the right places within her with precision. He then leaned forward and demanded a mouthful of her breast, biting her nipple softly as he teased the other with equal devotion, using his fingers. Emma cried out at his pleasurable attentions, grinding herself against him.

Soon their moves became more erratic, the circling movement of her hips grew faster and his thrusts were punctuated by the rhythm of his own shattered breathing. They were close.

"Killian" she whispered against his forehead.

Emma Swan would never understand the effect that his name coming out of her lips had on him, have her crying out his name when she was in the middle of oblivion could make him go for miles. He abandoned the refuge of her chest and kissed her lovingly as he drove his hand between their joined bodies, rubbing his fingers fast against her throbbing and swollen center. That was bloody rapture.

Emma bit his shoulder and dug her nails on his back, he felt her clenching around him and he closed his eyes, chasing his own release with despair. He thrust upward, again and again until he finally stilled, a guttural sound left his throat and he felt his body tensing. The thrumming pulse of his release vibrated throughout him with power, he slammed his eyes shut and held her closer to him as the final aftershocks eased away.

"God I love you, Killian…" she whispered without looking at him "I love you so, so much"

Killian smiled and used his hook to make her look at him, her eyes were sleepy and she looked utterly satisfied.

"Should I play country music to you more often, love?" he asked, smirking at her. Emma patted him softly on his shoulder and glared at him. The movements almost made them lose balance, their attempts to stabilize reminded them that they were still joined and the slightest friction made him start to get hard again inside her.

"Fuck…" Emma hissed, closing her eyes at the sensation "We need to take this home"

She kissed him then.

"You'll be the death of me, Swan… I love you" he said between kisses before parting and beginning the search of their clothes to head home and continue their little dance.

* * *

_I've now changed your perspective about this song. I know, I know...  
_

_Review? :)_


End file.
